Skiing Trip
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Barry, Iris, Felicity, and Oliver go on a skiing trip. But the last time Oliver was on a mountain was with R'as al Ghul. Last time he died. But his friends didn't know and his wife seemed to forget or simply not care. We all know that doing that will result in some nasty stuff for Ollie. More centered on Arrow. Thea, Roy and Nyssa save Ollie. Anti Olicity! but WastAllen.


It was a rainy day.

Felicity was whining about everything being wet and slippery.

However Oliver was standing in the balcony, and enjoying the rain in his face.

After spending 3 years on Lian Yu, he got used to rain.

The rain on the island was cold.

Here in Star city it was warm enough and the cold didn't bother him.

He was thinking about the upcoming trip.

Iris and Barry were going to a skiing trip, and they thought they should invite Felicity and Oliver.

Last time he was on a mountain, he died.

But no one even noticed that he was uncomfortable going there.

Iris and Barry didn't know but Felicity knew. It seemed that she forgot.

It seemed that she didn't even care about his past and how painful the memories were.

She never bothered.

But he simply put on a fake smile and agreed.

Last time he went to a ski resort, it ended badly. He was only 15.

Tommy, Laurel and himself destroyed the hotel room.

Oliver and Laurel weren't dating at that time.

Their parents had to pay a lot of money because of what they did.

They stole 2 bottles of the most expensive whiskey in the bar, brought snow into the room, and had a loud party.

It all ended when Moira saw what they did.

Oliver remembered quite well that his mom was about to send him to boarding school for the mess they made.

Merlyn and Lance were also unhappy with the event. The three teenagers had no idea how they came out of the mess alive.

Now he was going to a ski resort again, but this time he had no intention of destroying the trip.

At least they weren't going to the same place.

This time the room he stayed in was small, unlike the previous time, when he got one of the biggest and most luxurious rooms in the hotel.

This time he didn't have a lot of money to clean up a mess.

Barry's and Iris's room was close.

Every time Oliver was in the elevator, he would look at the button PH.

The penthouse.

He still remembered how every time he would press that button while in a hotel.

He always had the best room.

He was sad that he would probably never press that button again in his life.

He snapped away from his thoughts when he heard Felicity say his name.

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

She came closer.

"What do you think about going to the hot tub? Barry and Iris are going."

"No thanks. I don't feel like going there."

She nodded.

"Then I'll go alone."

With that she walked away.

How could she go to a hot tub after everything? The Lazarus pit. That's what it reminds him of. How can she sit in a hot tub, and not remember what happened with Thea and Sara? He couldn't do that or even understand how someone could.

About an hour later she came back.

"Oliver we're gonna have dinner in 15 minutes so get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like you can just skip dinner."

Oliver let out a breath.

"I just need to know what to wear."

"It's a restaurant."

He nodded.

Some time later they came downstairs to the restaurant.

Barry and Iris were already there.

"Hey guys."

Barry spoke up when they came closer.

"Hi." Oliver didn't feel like talking to much. He was thinking about how this trip will turn out for his personal health.

Iris was wearing a short black dress, and Barry was wearing a simple suit.

Oliver felt like he was dressed wrongly.

The restaurant was a fancy place but he was wearing a dark blue suit with the top few buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. That's what he used to wear to dinner when he still had money.

"I'm sorry it took us so long. Oliver couldn't choose the right shirt."

Barry chuckled.

"I didn't know Oliver took a long time to get dressed."

"Well I had to look appropriate for the dinner."

Iris smiled, meanwhile the two others laughed thinking it was a joke.

Then Felicity spoke up.

"Actually you look like you're going to a party. I mean that's what you used to wear to parties."

Oliver looked at the floor.

"This is just what I always wore."

Iris nodded. It seemed like she had more respect for him then the two others.

Barry was always a person who enjoyed life, and his life had less darkness, so Oliver couldn't blame him for laughing along with Felicity.

But Felicity. She was his wife, but she seemed to ignore things that he worried about. And she always forgot that no matter what he'll always be Oliver Queen.

"Ok let's go to the restaurant actually, or there won't be any space left."

It was Barry, he finally noticed that Oliver wasn't joking and that he wasn't enjoying this.

Everyone followed.

The dinner went by boringly.

Felicity and Barry were talking about computers and other stuff that didn't interest Oliver.

Iris was also unhappy about how close Barry and Felicity were. He always blamed her for saying Oliver Queen was hot, while he was practically flirting with Felicity. Right in front of her face.

It ended when Oliver got a genius plan.

"Barry, Felicity, you guys are enjoying your talk about computers. So I thought I'll go to the bar."

Felicity turned to him right away.

However Oliver turned to Iris.

"Iris, you're welcome to join me."

He winked to her and left.

Iris understood what he was trying to do, so she kissed Barry on the cheek and left.

She caught up to Oliver.

"Your plan worked."

He smirked.

"My plans always work. I'm Oliver Queen after all, I know how to make people jealous."

Iris chuckled.

"Well thank god, cause it was awkward sitting there."

He nodded.

"How about we get a drink and then go back. I'm sure they'll be done talking about computers."

With that they both sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

When they came back everything was as expected.

Barry seemed to understand what Oliver's plan was, while Felicity was not understanding what happened, so she continued talking, but quieter.

Before leaving Barry decided to discuss plans for tomorrow.

"How about we go skiing? That should be fun!"

Oliver frowned.

"You guys should go. I don't wanna be on a mountain after the previous trip."

Felicity looked confused.

"What do you mean? I know you fell of the mountain, but you weren't skiing. So this is different."

Iris and Barry looked awkwardly at the two.

"I have PTSD. And I don't think going to the mountain will end well."

"Oh come on Oliver. You say that every time we do something fun."

Oliver stood up.

"I will think about it."

With that he walked away.

"Well if he doesn't wanna go then it's ok."

It was Iris.

Barry nodded.

"I mean we can't force him."

Everyone nodded.

The next morning Oliver agreed to ski.

He said that if anything happens then they should call Sara or Thea.

They rented the skiing gear they needed and left the hotel.

Oliver was wearing a simple shirt without a jacket, while the others had 2 coats to keep themselves warm.

Felicity looked confused at him.

"Oliver you should put a coat on. You'll get cold."

"It's ok, I don't get cold."

"Ok, then put the coat on so people don't stare at you."

Oliver gave her an icy stare.

"And what is the problem with that? I grew up in the spotlight. Maybe I don't like it, but I'm used to it."

Felicity took a few steps away.

He was her husband but sometimes she was scared of him.

Iris and Barry could see that Oliver wasn't happy with this and the tension was quickly rising.

"Ok, then let's go."

Barry was the first one to get to the lift.

He did use super speed, but not as much, so he wouldn't be noticed.

The rest caught up to him soon after.

During the lift ride, there was silence.

Oliver kept staring at the mountain edge.

He was thinking about how to avoid going there. He agreed only because his friends wanted him to go. Thea would say no, and leave him in the hotel. And she would kill Felicity for going to the hot tub.

The moment they arrived at the top and got of the lift, they all realized what they had done.

Oliver's heart beat was getting faster and faster. Barry was about to use his speed to get Oliver down and back to the hotel.

But Oliver was stubborn.

"I'm fine guys."

Felicity sounded excited, even though she should know how hard it is for Oliver.

"You see, I told you! It's completely different!"

Oliver took a sharp breath.

The wind was blowing to his face like that day.

The edge was close, like that day.

He would die if he fell, just like that day.

And there would be no saving, unlike that day.

Maseo was there, and Tatsu.

This time he was alone.

Barry could probably save him, but what if Barry slips on the snow?

What if Barry won't see him falling?

What if?

There were many what if's.

It all depended on Barry, and himself.

They slowly started making their way down the mountain.

He was already sweating.

His heart beat faster and harder with every second.

It was getting hard to breath.

But he ignored it all.

He just had to get down the mountain, and that's it.

He shouldn't be scared of skiing.

Not after everything he's been through.

He has been scared before.

And yet he's still alive.

So it should be fine.

He was so busy thinking about what might happen that he didn't even see the sharp turn.

His three friends turned, but he didn't see it until it was to late.

He tried to turn but it was useless.

He came crashing down the mountain.

One of the skis came of.

He bumped into a few snow covered branches and trees, before it all went black.

That was the last thing he remembered.

Meanwhile Barry took of his skis and ran with super speed to Oliver.

The snow was slippery and Oliver was behind him when it happened.

He was too slow to save his friend.

Too slow.

Those words rang in his head.

He failed to save someone again, because he was too slow.

Oliver got his head in a rock, and blacked out.

Iris called the savers, while Felicity was panicking.

She finally realized what she had done.

The savers came two minutes later.

You could still see the sweat on his back going through the shirt.

The savers were concerned about the fact that he wasn't wearing a jacket.

Then one of the savers remembered who he was.

He used to work at a different mountain resort.

He remembered that last time he had to dig him and his friend out of the snow.

And his partner, who also worked there finally remembered the man.

"Hey, it's that idiot they got buried under the snow with his friends. The Queen kid that made the mess. It seemed like he still gets into messes."

The other one chuckled.

"Yeah it's him. But this time his forehead is bleeding, and he's knocked out."

Iris, Barry and Felicity looked confused at them.

Oliver has already gotten into a mess at the mountain?

And friend?

"They're probably talking about Tommy and Laurel. They were friends, so probably the Star city's trouble makers got in trouble."

Felicity seemed to ignore that Oliver was practically dying right in front of her.

"He told us to call Thea. We should probably do that."

Iris seemed to be the one staying calm.

Barry was ashamed he couldn't save Ollie.

He wasn't dead but he could maybe never wake up.

They were brought to the bottom of the mountain, and Oliver was placed in the med area.

Iris called Thea, who seemed very unpleased.

It took Thea almost the whole day to get to her brother.

Nyssa and Roy were both with her.

Upon their arrival, Felicity was in the hotel room. How could she be there when Ollie was injured?

Every time she was at the hospital, Oliver would sit by her side no matter what.

Roy was also quite unhappy.

Thea didn't care about anything.

She kicked down the door to Felicity hotel room.

"How can you do this?!"

Felicity looked surprised.

"Do what? I just had to take a shower."

Thea cane closer and inches her.

She punched her softly enough so the blond wouldn't get knocked out.

"When you got shot, Ollie never left your side! He was there every moment! You can't even stay there for him for a few hours! Out of all the girls my brother ever dated, you are the worst one!"

Felicity stood up.

"Well I need rest and a shower and food. I'm not used to living without those things unlike him! He was on an island for two years, where he was hungry all the time! So it's not my fault that he can stay without food and sleep all the time."

Roy wanted to punch her for that two.

But Thea held him back.

"Wait Roy. Before you do that I'll have a talk with her."

At that moment Thea had the same deadly ice cold stare as Oliver.

"Ok what do you wanna talk about Speedy?"

"You don't get to call me that! And you are the most terrible woman my dear brother has ever met! I have no idea why he even married you! I had to leave the city because of you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Felicity was confused.

"You helped Ray hack QC! The Queens became broke because of you! Do you know how that feels?! You don't!"

"Well I already apologized for that!"

Thea chuckled.

"When someone is truly sorry, they keep on apologizing. Do you know how many time Ollie apologized to Laurel for what he did?! And he didn't even allow himself to be with her because he thought he didn't deserve her after everything! But you don't know how that feels either. I don't know what my brother sees in you!"

With that she stormed out of the room.

While walking away she whispered to Roy.

"She's all yours."

Roy came closer to her.

"I thought you were a better person Felicity. But now I can see who you really are."

"So what? Are you gonna beat me to death?"

Roy smirked.

"No, at least not until Oliver wakes up."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll figure something out, but don't worry. Oliver will wake up. Nyssa brought some remains of the Lazarus pit water."

Felicity opened her mouth but no words came out.

Roy walked out.

Nyssa was one of the few people who would kill her without a second thought.

And even though Nyssa and Oliver weren't married anymore, they were still friends and that remained loyal to each other. They trusted each other.

She came to the med area after a small nap.

Barry and Iris were also there.

It seemed that they left only to change.

She came closer.

She could see through the glass door what was happening inside.

Thea, Roy, and Nyssa were standing there.

She opened the door and came in.

Thea stared at her with despise.

Roy just looked away.

"What are you guys doing?"

Nyssa turned to her.

"We gave him the pit water. He should wake up soon enough."

"And you didn't even discuss that with me?! I'm his wife!"

Thea turned to her.

"And I'm his sister! You leave him whenever it gets hard! So you don't get a say in what I do for his health!"

Felicity looked shocked.

Roy made her leave the room.

Later Thea told Barry and Iris to get food and sleep.

They didn't do it at first, but then realized that Thea is like her brother. Stubborn as hell.

A couple hours later Oliver woke up.

Felicity left already. Again.

"Hey Speedy."

Thea looked at her brother.

"Ollie, you're awake!"

He chuckled.

He could feel pain.

"Take it easy Ollie."

"How am I alive and awake?"

Thea let out a breath.

"Nyssa brought some pit water."

Oliver turned to the glass door.

Nyssa was standing there, wearing casual clothes. It was a rare sight.

And to say the truth she looked hot in anything.

Wait. He's married. He's not supposed to think of other women.

But he couldn't stop himself from admiring Nyssa.

When Nyssa saw that Oliver was practically staring at her, she came in.

"Oliver."

"Hey Nyssa."

He chuckled, even if it was painful as hell.

"I'm not used to you calling me Oliver, and not husband."

Nyssa smirked.

Thea was standing beside Oliver's bed, she laughed.

Her brother was flirting with Nyssa.

He probably hit his head really hard, to be flirting with someone.

"Speedy, can you get the doctor. I don't wanna stay here for longer."

His sister nodded, and left the room.

Nyssa and her ex husband were left alone.

"Thank you Nyssa."

She pretended to be confused, and not understanding what he was talking about.

"Oh come on. I know you brought the pit water."

She looked at the ground.

"Thea asked me to help you. We were about to destroy another Lazarus pit when she got the call. She immediately took some water from the pit, and together we came here."

He nodded, or at least tried to.

He knew he would get better in time, and the pain would leave, but the memory would always be there.

Oliver knew that the Red Death would affect his PTSD. He knew that with the drug in his system, it was idiotic to do something so reckless, but he listened to Felicity.

He always listened to her, and every time he got into a mess because of it.

He lost QC because of her.

He lost Laurel, Roy, Samantha, and almost Thea.

Because he wasn't doing what needs to be done.

Sara told him that if he doesn't what needs to be done, then he shouldn't be out there.

Waller told him the same thing over and over.

But he ignored it all.

Slade, Malcolm, Sara, Waller, Maseo, R'as al Ghul, Anatoly, Talia. They all told him that there will always be darkness inside of him. And he ignored it all.

If he told this to Felicity, she would probably say that he just hit his head.

But no.

He finally realized that he was holding back all these years, playing hero.

He was a killer, and nothing could ever change that, but he still wasted time trying to be someone he isn't.

Oliver Queen once again found clarity.

He was to busy pretending to be a hero, while his city is dying.

Malcolm was right when he called him an idiot.

He closed his eyes.

Nyssa spoke up again.

"I assume you saw the fight in your mind?"

"What?"

"When you were on the mountain with your friends. You saw the fight with my father. Your death, the fall. Am I right?"

He nodded. She was always right.

Nyssa understood him better than most people, and she always knew what he was thinking of. She knew only a bit of what he went through, but she still managed to understand him.

"If that is right, then I shall ask you something."

"What do you wanna know?"

She looked at him, while he opened his eyes.

"If you knew that this could happen, then what were you doing on the mountain?"

He smirked. He did expect this question.

"This was a simple skiing trip, I just thought that it would be ok. My friends asked me to go there with them. So I did."

She nodded.

"Well, I think that this shall be your last visit to a mountain."

He chuckled and smiled.

At that moment Thea came in.

"Aww, you made my brother smile!"

Nyssa and Oliver both gave her a deadly stare.

She ignored it.

"Well Ollie, you can only leave in a couple days, but I think we all know that you'll get out of here by tonight."

He nodded.

"I expect you to help me."

Thea chuckled.

"Ok, Nyssa and I will be here to help you."

Oliver nodded.

"Then I'll see you two tonight."

Thea and Nyssa left his room.

Thea didn't bother explain the plan to Felicity, or anyone else.

By 1 p.m. Oliver was in a hotel room, with Roy, The, and Nyssa.

"Ok, the doctors will have fun tomorrow searching for you."

Roy was amused by how they got oliver out of there.

They had to help him walk because of his injuries.

Roy had to make a distraction, while the three escaped.

He had to pretend to be drunk, and draw away the guard's attention.

It was pretty fun.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I need sleep."

With that Oliver turned to his side and tried to fall asleep.

The others found a place to sleep and did the same.

When they woke up in the morning, they knew right from the start that it would be an interesting day.

Felicity was knocking at the door, with Barry and Iris by her side.

The four had to share two beds, so Oliver ended up sleeping by Nyssa's side.

Nyssa decided to open the door.

She pulled of the covers and went to open the door.

The moment she unlocked the door, Felicity ran in.

And she saw it. Oliver was laying on the side of the bed, and it was visible that there was someone sleeping by his side, because the covers were pulled down.

"Oliver…. How could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with Nyssa?!"

"No! Well technically yes, because we shared a bed. But we didn't have other places to sleep."

Sh ran up to him.

"You cheated on me?!"

"For god's sake, NO! There is nothing more than friendship!"

Felicity didn't believe him as always.

"I don't believe you! I don't believe any of you!"

Thea looked angry.

"So you're saying that you were just pretending to have our backs for all these years?"

Roy also looked a bit sad and angry.

"That's.. That's not what I meant."

Felicity realized what she said.

"Well it doesn't matter, Oliver, we're getting a divorce. And I'm leaving the team."

Oliver nodded.

"Well then, one less problem for me."

She looked furious with Oliver.

She wanted to slap him, but instead she ran away.

Barry and Iris looked confused at all of them.

When Felicity ran out they came in.

Barry spoke up.

"So what now?"

Oliver shook his head.

"I don't know. Felicity was making the job faster, but she wasn't that necessary for the team."

Barry looked a bit shocked.

"Don't act so shocked Barry. I know how to hack. And I did this long before I met her."

Iris knew that Barry might say something he'll regret so she spoke up.

"I guess everyone is heading home?"

Thea nodded.

"Yes. I think it's time for Roy and I to come back to Star city."

Nyssa wanted to walk away but Oliver spoke up.

"Nyssa, I would be happy if you joined us."

There was something in his tone, that made her realise what he was implying.

"I guess I shall come there with you."

Thea and Roy nodded.

Iris and Barry said goodbye, and then they left.

The three others packed and left this miserable place.

Oliver was still in pain, but Nyssa was there to help him.

Upon their arrival to Star city, Nyssa moved in with Oliver.

Meanwhile The and Roy got a new apartment.

A week later in the bunker they were training together.

Oliver did kill a couple of criminals this week, but only when needed.

Diggle wasn't happy, but Lyla convinced him that Oliver was doing it for the good of the city.

The police did start seeing him as a killer again, but he didn't care.

Barry called him a few times from Central, with a few concerns, but Oliver ignored it.

Nyssa and Oliver started dating a bit later.

There were only two other people who knew about it; Thea and Roy.

Now Oliver Queen was truly happy.

He was doing what needs to be done to save his city.

He loved Nyssa who was always by his side.

And as he explained to everyone:

He is done playing hero, and pretending to be someone he isn't. He is the Arrow.

Flash is a true hero.

But heroes need super powers to stay alive.

Oliver was different he was a human.

An human that was forged in to a weapon to become who he is today.

He is a vigilante.

Known as the Hood, Arrow, Green Arrow. But those were simple names.

He would always be the vigilante that kills people to most citizens of the city.

But he didn't need a Thank You.

All he needed was a bow and arrows, and some bad guys to shoot.


End file.
